The love club
by Klainemance
Summary: Stepbrothers Blaine and Sebastian move to a new town where they both fall for kurt Hummel, a kid who does not know how much he is loved or how he will change the lives of a whole club secretly dedicated to him. It's rated T, but I might change it to M, since I cuss... A lot.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:Hi world this is my first story so don't be too harsh... I don't own glee characters ... Other characters are mine. And now ladies and gentlemen, and every one in between, this is how Kurt Hummel changed the lives of the love club.

**Prologue**:

Seven days ago the stepbrothers, Blaine Anderson and Sebastian smythe were content with their lives in Florida.

Sebastian was the most popular kid at his school. captain of his schools lacrosse and soccer team, he was admired by all. All the girls and gays wanted to be with him, and he took advantage of that, being gay he slept with all the guys he wanted to sleep with and convinced the fan girls to do his homework, just by winking at them. Life was good.

Blaine was the smartest kid at his school. President of the chess club and Brainiacs club... And many other clubs. He was admired by... No one, unless you count the nerds at the school that occasionally Talk to him about a book or a new Science-fiction movie that has came out, but he was fine with that. He had a boyfriend named Dexter, who was Vice President of chess club and brainiacs club... And many other clubs. Life was good.

Then six days ago the stepbrothers heard some news that changed their worlds forever. They were Moving! They were moving to some lame town called Waker Falls in Ohio.

Sebastian first thought when he heard the news was 'WTF!'

Blaine's first thought was 'oh no! Dexter!'.

Apparently Daniel Anderson got a amazing promotion which caused him to need to move close to the company's headquarters in Ohio ASAP.

After an hour of arguing, with Sebastian uselessly snarking back and forth with his mother Ana Smythe-Anderson, and Blaine pointlessly pleading with his father to not make him leave his beloved and familiar school, they went to their separate rooms and slowly started packing.

Four days ago they were almost done packing. Sebastian went to his last Floridian high school party, and bid a farewell to his friends and crying admirers. Blaine went to spend his last night talking to dexter on his porch... They broke up, it was tearful, but long-distance relationships never last, it was for the best.

Three days ago they were done packing. Sebastian was busying making a game plan on how to rule the school they were going to, Waker Fall High school, and doing his best to ignore his moping stepbrother who just got dumped.

Two days ago they were on the road. Both brothers sat in silence as their parents talked adamantly about Waker Falls.

Yesterday they got to there huge house or small mansion. It had many rooms and a big pool. Daniel picked it out, Ana gawked at their new home; it was yellow and was beautifully surrounded by colorful flowers. Blaine was joyously jumping up and down at the sight of a tire swing attached to a tree, 'a perfect place to read' , he thought. Even Sebastian was impressed 'this neighborhood seems wealthy enough, maybe this town won't be as horrible as I thought it would be'.

Currently Blaine was unpacking trying to focus on organizing his stuff and trying hard not to focus on Dexter or the new school he was going to tomorrow, then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said

The door swung out to reveal Sebastian leaning arrogantly on the door frame "Hello, Blanderson" Smirked The snarky brother.

"Hello, Sebastian, my meerkat faced, asshole of a brother" sassed Blaine.

Sebastian straightened up "we need to talk" he announced, he then walked up to Blaine's perfectly made up bed and smoothly flopped on it.

"Ugh! I just made that Seb"

"Whatever. I need to say something" Sebastian said with the roll of his eyes

" and what does your highness need to say?" Blaine asked

"How do I put this nicely" Seb paused, pretending like he was really going to put something nicely "your a nerd"

Blaine stood there too shocked to say anything at first "wha...wow? Gee Seb. Thank you for pointing out the obvious. Now leave please."

"No thanks" Sebastian said examining his nails " are going to change?"

Blaine was now completely lost "what are you talking about? "

"Wow. For a nerd your pretty dumb" sighed a disappointed Sebastian. "I was saying that now that we're going to a new school, you can have a much needed high school do-over. You can now ditch the bow ties and spenders and actually be somebody." He smirked getting up from the bed and looking Blaine directly in the eye.

"No thanks." Blaine hissed, crossing his arms on his chest. "What about you? You can have a much needed do-over and get rid of this playboy attitude that you have and actually be somebody"

Sebastian quirked his eyebrow " I am somebody-"

"Yeah. Just not yourself" interrupted Blaine

" especially my-sexy-self" Sebastian sneered, "I'm going to be the king of that school. The hallways will fucking part when I walk down the halls. And I'll have I'll the guys on their knees, while you are moping on and on about your dorky ex-boyfriend, Dylan."

"Dexter!"

"Oh. Who fucking cares." Laughs Sebastian " as your brother from another mother and father, I was only trying to help. But if you really wanna be sitting at the nerd and/or geek table, go ahead." He said looking at Blaine with fake pity. "Just try not to brag to others that you have me as a step brother until I become popular, which will be soon" And with that he walked out of Blaine's room with a goodnight.

Blaine still standing in the middle of his room just sighed and went to bed early. 'Hopefully their will be a nerd table, so I won't have to sit alone.'

In his room Sebastian went to bed early 'I'm going to be king of that sad excuse for a school, somebody that everyone wants to be ...or maybe I can be myself .'


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was freaking out. His hair was gelled down to perfection. His yellow khakis and white sweater vest tied in perfectly with his bright yellow bow tie. He basically looked like the national symbol of the perfect student. But he couldn't find his pocket watch.

Blaine woke up extra early to make sure he had everything prepared for his first day at Waker Falls high school. He was about to go down stairs to eat his 'Monday breakfast' (one egg, two pieces of toast and a glass of Apple juice), but then he realized he forgot to put his priced possession in his pocket. Then after searching for it for a while, he started to panic.

That pocket watch was once his biological mother's, before she passed away. It was the only thing he had left of hers and now he lost it.

He was in the process of checking under his bed, when he heard his door open

"What the hell happened to your room? It looks like world war three in here!" Said Sebastian.

Blaine faced the fact that he wasn't going to find the watch at the moment, and sighed frustratedly. "Whatever. I'm headed to school. So I'll see you there."

And with that Blaine grabbed his book bag and left his stepbrother in the middle of his room.

'Who the fuck pissed in his Cheerios?' Thought Sebastian. 'Fuck it. I really don't care anyway. Probably still pissed about Dorian breaking up with him.'

Sebastian then walked down stairs to the kitchen where his mom was, just reading a random cook book. He then softly smiled at her and said "you're always reading those things, but you can't even fix a peanut butter and jelly sandwich right"

Ana smythe lifted her eyes from the book with a smirk. "A girl can dream, can't see?" She joked. "You look ready for school"

"I am. I also look great and undeniably handsome" smirked Sebastian. He had on a pair of nicely fitted blue jeans and a red short sleeved polo that showed off his lean muscles.

"And filled with so much modesty" Ana said with a roll of her eyes. "Now go to school. Your brother already left."

"Yeah. I know. see you later" he then grabbed his stuff and walked out the house. The Ohio is weather is way different than the hot climate of Florida. He then reminded himself to grab his jacket next time he left the house. He continued to to his car, a gorgeous red Porsche, hoped in and sped off to his new school.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

When Blaine got to school he was scared out of his mind. 'What if i get lost? Or what if no one wants to talk to me? What if I never find that watch? Boy I wish Dexter was here.'

Blaine took a deep breath and pushed away the nerves. Hopped out of his small Mini Cooper car, and walked to the front office. "Hi my name is Blaine Anderson, I'm a new student, and I would like to figure out where my classes are." He said with his signature charming smile to one of the office ladies.

"Oh. Mr. Anderson we were expecting you." The woman said with enthusiasm. "My name is Mrs. Pillsbury, here is your class schedule" she then handed Blaine a paper that seemed to be laminated and cleanly pressed. "If you need anything come to me, classes are about to start in a few, would you like someone to help you out with finding your classes?"

"Oh yes that would be wonderful" said Blaine. so I won't look like an idiot trying to find all my classes

Mrs. Pillsbury then nodded and press a little button on a microphone that was close to her. "Wesley Montgomery, please report to the main office immediately."

Within five seconds later the office doors swung open reveling a sharply dressed Asian teen with a friendly smile. "Good morning ladies!"

All the office ladies responded back with a "Good morning !"

Mrs. Pillsbury laughed at Wes's greeting and called him over. "Wesley this is Blaine Anderson. A new student you will be showing him around today. Blaine this is Wesley the school's class president."

Wesley then held out his hand and gave Blaine a friendly smile "welcome to Waker Falls and fill free to call me Wes."

Blaine then shook Wes's hand and smiled back " thanks for showing me around Wes"

"No problem." Wes then patted Blaine on the back "let's get started"

Maybe this won't be to bad.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sebastian is highly regretting his decision on declining help for trying to find his class. He had five minutes to find out where his AP French class was at, and this school was fucking huge.

"You seem lost"

Sebastian looked up from his schedule... And for a second the world stopped.

There was a boy right in front of him. He had the the most grayish/blueish eyes Sebastian has ever seen. He also had on the tightest black skinny jeans ever. With a white long-sleeved shirt and a white beanie on his head to match. And his legs! His leg went on for miles. Let's not talk about his porcelain skin, that defiantly can be marked up with hickeys... Sebastian's hickeys.

This guy is hot and the poster child for twinks every where. I'm going to fuck him.

"Actually I need to find room 342. I'm Sebastian by the way" he then held out his hand and gave a flirty smile.

"Kurt Hummel." He then shook Sebastian's hand, Sebastian made sure to hold his hand a little longer than necessary. "I'm headed to room 342 you can follow me." He then started to walk in the direction of the class, with Sebastian following behind him.

Damn this guy has a nice ass

While walking to class kurt struck a conversation with Sebastian asking where he'd moved from, what was Florida like, did he like it here. Blah blah blah. Sebastian was just trying to come up with a plan to get into this kid's pants.

They took seat right beside each other in the back of the class. When class began Sebastian realized kurt was kinda of kick-ass at French. Almost as good as him. Both of them finish their assignments early so they began to talk again.

"So kurt. Where does everyone go to have fun, in this lame town?"

At this kurt quirked a eyebrow "Waker Falls isn't lame"

Sebastian leaned a little bit closer to kurt "I admit. it is a little bit less lame, since your here" he then winked at kurt. Smiling at the cute blush he got in return.

Kurt rolled his eyes in a sassy way "Everything less lame when I'm involved in it. I'm fabulous." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "There is this cool karaoke place, that everyone from school goes to called New Directions"

Sebastian laughed at the name. Sounds like nude erections.

"Hey don't laugh" kurt pouted in his chair "I know the name is weird. But New Directions is the best place to go"

'God his lips look so soft and kissable when he pouts. I'm most defiantly going to fuck you' thought Sebastian

Kurt then took his phone out his pocket and laughed at a message he just received.

"What so funny" Sebastian asked, kind of annoyed that Kurt's attention wasn't on him.

"Oh. Nothing" giggled kurt, still looking at his message. "Just something funny my boyfriend just texted me"

Boyfriend. He has a fucking boyfriend. Of course he does... Oh well. It's never stopped me before.

The bell rang and class was over. Kurt and Sebastian then walked there separate ways to their next class. Sebastian had Histroy. And kurt had Drama class.

Sebastian looked at Kurt's ass one more time.

Yep. I'm going to fuck him.

KkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Blaine had the best time in his first class. Wes introduced him to his best friend David, an African American teen that was also sharply dressed. Wes and David were great company and Blaine felt like he already made 2 friends. Since it was just AP physics all three of them finished the work easily and started to tell Blaine about this cool place called the New Directions.

"You have to go Blaine it's the best" exclaimed Wes

"The awsomeist" said David with a fist pump

"The eighth wonder of the world" Wes dramatically spread his arms out

"It's a party in the USA over there" David sung

"All the hot girls from school go there" added Wes

"I'm gay" chimed in Blaine.

"Well all the hot guys go there too. Like Us" said David. Wes and David then did a ridiculous model like pose in their chair. "But unfortunately for you we're straight, so you can look but you can't touch"

Blaine laughed at their antics "I'll go some time"

"Awesome!" Said Wes high fiving David. "You can come with us after school"

They all then discussed what they were going to sing at New Directions til class ended.

Wes and David then walked blaine to drama class, then said their good byes. They didn't have the class, so Wes told him he'll find him at lunch, so he can introduce him to the rest of his friends.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

When Blaine walk through the door he couldn't breathe... But I a good way.

He saw the most beautiful boy he's ever seen.

"Your staring pretty hard. Man"

Blaine realized he's been standing in the door way blocking the entrance of some students for a couple... Or a lot of seconds.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Blaine moved farther into the class turning around to see who caught him staring at this angel in the classroom.

He turned to find two guys with skateboards in their hands. One guy was about his height (short) wearing red skinny jeans and black shirt with a name of a rockband band on it. His brunette hair looked untamed, like he literally just got out of bed. He seemed to have a smile that hid a secret that Blaine didn't know. The other guy right beside the brunette was a slightly taller version of the shorter one. He seemed slightly annoyed.

"No problem, man. Name's Nick and this pissed-off guy right beside me is Eli" said the shorter one. "You must be the new kid. Care to sit with us or do you plan to stand here and gawk at Hummel for a little bit longer"

"I'll sit and my names Blaine by the way." he then he followed the two boys to a spot on the floor, where all three sat Indian style. "Why aren't there any chairs here?" Blaine asked.

"Because our teacher believes that sitting, takes time away from Acting" sighs Eli. Still acting annoyed with Blaine's presence.

Nick laughed "sorry for Eli's attitude. He just thinks you're cute. And is kinda pissed you've fallen for Hummel"

"Shut up." Snapped Eli. "That kid get everything..."

"He's so gorgeous" Blaine dreamily sighed starting at kurt from across the room. Zoning out Eli's rant.

"Kurt is pretty fine." Nick said. Causing Eli to roll his eyes at both of them.

Kurt was leaning on a wall between a tall girl with short black hair green eyes, dressed like a total tomboy. On the other side of kurt was a petite boy with ginger curly haired that had his eyes cast to the floor.

"Kurt. that's a adorable name" kurt was adorable.

"He's okay" said Eli already over this conversation

The class began to fill in with more students. Some standing, some on the floor.

Then the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class!" Said the small but loud woman dress in a not so fashionable blue pants suit. "Today we're just doing partner acting exercises. Blaine you can partner with Mr. Hummel. He is the best one that can catch you up."

'There is a god' thought Blaine. Nick gave Blaine a knowing look. Eli gave Blaine another roll of the eyes. Blaine then saw kurt walking over to him with two friends right behind him.

"Hi Blaine. I'm kurt and these are my friends Nicky" kurt pointed to the girl dressed like a tomboy. "And this is Lucas" kurt then pointed to the shy looking boy.

"Hello. Nikki and Lucas" Blaine said and the most gentlemenly way. Still not taking his eyes off Kurt's eyes.

'His eyes are like 2 oceans' kurt also had these cute little freckle dusting his nose. And the softest looking chestnut hair sweeping over his forehead and poking out of his beanie.

"The partner exercises aren't that hard so let's get started." Kurt said with a clap of his hands

Kurt was a wonderful actor 'he wonderful at everything' . And his friends were so laid back. Nikki was just hilarious, after they completed their exercises she started telling funny stories of kurt, herself, and Lucas. Lucas on the other hand didn't talk at all.

Nick and Eli joined in the groups conversation. Much to Eli's distain. Nick sometimes flirted with kurt. Much to Blaine's distain. But kurt seemed oblivious to nick's flirty comments.

When class was over students started leaving for lunch. Nick and Eli said that we're going to skate a little bit outside with their 'crew'. That asked Blaine if he wanted to come... Well Nick did. But Blaine declined since he had to meet Wes at the cafeteria.

Blaine soon found himself walking beside kurt to lunch. Nikki had lunch detention so she couldn't come. And Lucas went to the library. "He doesn't like the lunch crowd" said kurt "too many people in there for him". Blaine didn't ask any further questions. Didn't want to pry.

Kurt and Blaine stopped by Kurt's locker for him to drop off his stuff. They started a conversation about Broadway.

"Sorry Blaine. But Wicked is the best musical ever. No matter how much you like Rent."

Kurt claimed while putting a book in his locker.

"That almost outrageous than saying lady GaGa is better than Katy perry!" Blaine said.

"She is better than Katy Perry. And here I thought we could be friends" kurt joked closing his locker and faced Blaine with a soft smile on his face.

'Gosh your lips look delicious' Blaine sung in his head

"Hey kurt, If your not doing anything this weekend. maybe you would... If your not busy..." Omg . I'm i seriously about to ask him out. Omg I'm about to ask him out. Don't panic Blaine Anderson. Stay clam. Courage.

"Hey baby" said a voice behind him.

Blaine turned around to see who interrupted the most important moment of his life.

There before him was an easy on the eyes, tall blonde, that had the nerve to just walk over to kurt and kiss him.

After Kurt and the blonde have a 10 second make out session.

Kurt faced Blaine "Blaine this is my boyfriend Adam Crawford. Adam this is Blaine Anderson, a new kid"

A boyfriend. Of course he has a boyfriend he's too cute to not have one. Well my dreams and hopes are ruined. What's so great about this guy anyway?

"Nice to meet you Blaine, are you enjoying Waker Falls High!" Asked Adam

Oh shit he has a British accent. I can't compete with that.

"It's been good" Blaine gave Adam a fake smile

"Oh. Blaine what was it you wanted to ask me?" Kurt asked holding Adam's hand.

.shit. Make up something fast Blaine. Quick.

"Oh... Well you and you're friends are so cool I was wondering if you guys could show me where the best... Coffee places is." Coffee! really Blaine. You couldn't come up with anything better?

Kurt seemed to by it. "There is this to die for coffee shop a couple blocks from here. Called 'Le Warbler'. You haven't lived til you've tired it." Kurt jumped up and down adorably. "Give me your number and me, Adam, Nikki, and Lucas can show you this weekend."

Blaine and kurt then exchanged numbers. Just because he's taken, and I have a minor crush on him, doesn't mean I can't be his friend.

Kurt and Adam then walked to the cafeteria and said they were going back to check on Nikki in the detention room to see if she hasn't caused any trouble in there. And they left the cafeteria.

"Hey Blaine" Wes and David popped out of nowhere. "Ready to see the rest of the awesome bunch"

Blaine laughed and followed them to the table. Trying to keep his mind off kurt. Then his phone buzzed. As he sat down he read his message:

Kurt: Hey Blaine. Nikki and Lucas said they were up for coffee this weekend. So get ready for the best coffee ever! Can't wait! :-).

Yep. Kurt is the only thing on Blaine's his mind.


End file.
